In the simulation of fictitious spaces and actions (immersive technology) in the real world, immersive content or immersive videos, also called spherical or 360° videos, are known. These videos usually reproduce a panoramic view of a scene which can be real, made by recording the view of the scene in all possible directions at the same time by means of an omnidirectional camera or a group of cameras, or it can be virtual, made by means of 3D creation software. The immersive content is used increasingly more in marketing or advertising to attract more consumers and to “hook” them as they are able to “live” the sensations of the goods and services. They are also used in musical shows, theater, concerts, etc., to reach a broader audience without having to be present at the event; in the gaming entertainment sector and in the education sector.
In addition to recording 360° videos, immersive content production techniques require specific post-production and three-dimensional (3D) animation software, requiring computer applications that allow projecting images by equirectangular projection, cylindrical projection, stereographic projection, fisheye projection, cube mapping projection, etc.
There are currently many companies working on creating 360° audiovisual content. Companies such as GoPro, Koloreyes, Unity3D, etc., are actively developing this type of content, and other companies such as YouTube or Facebook are developing online platforms for storage and reproduction thereof in a browser. However, despite this content being in a phase of expansion, there is an imbalance between immersive content production techniques and immersive content reproduction techniques.
A known immersive content reproduction technique is the one used in domes or planetariums, but it is a very expensive technique, so it is only applied in special events and is not viable for use by individuals.
The most widespread and the only accessible immersive content reproduction technique up until now on a personal level is the use of virtual reality (VR) glasses. These glasses, however, only allow the person wearing them to enjoy the content, isolating said user from their real environment.
An existing solution is the one contemplated in WO 2012/118769, which describes a gaming image projection environment surrounding the user/player to subject them to an individual immersive experience. To that end, the system has several projectors, conventional 2D image projectors such as a plasma TV display, and 3D projectors, including an RGB projector providing a peripheral image around that projector. Nevertheless, WO 2012/118769 does not describe anything about what technical means get said projector, referred to as “environmental” in WO 2012/118769, to provide said 360° projection. On the other hand, WO 2012/118769 indicates that in order for the user to obtain the immersive 3D experience inside that projection of images, said user wears a device (headgear or glasses) configured for operating in sync with all the projectors making up said system. The system of WO 2012/118769 furthermore also requires being synchronized with the user's movements in order to be applied in an environment of players interacting with video game images, which restricts both the format of the audiovisual content that is presented and the role of the user in said immersive experience, where said user plays an active role that requires system techniques, such as head tracking, sweet spot, etc.
The objective technical problem presented is to provide a reproducer-projector for displaying immersive audiovisual content, with a visual coverage of 180° to 360°, in real spaces, for a user or a large group of users, without requiring any other device.